


Icarus

by kurikku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Tasuku tries cheering Izumi up.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> If you told my past self that I'm writing a Izumi/Tasuku fic I wouldn't believe you, but here we are.
> 
> Spoilers until Sparkling Summer Memories!

Tasuku wipes off his sweat with a grin. All his hard work as a guest actor pays off on stage. Shaking off the adrenaline rush from the lingering thunderous applause ringing in his ear, he exits the changing room. He stops for a moment, running his hands down his usual shirt to ensure he is no longer donned in the smooth tunic dress.

"Hey!" a familiar voice draws him out of his thoughts. Someone waves behind two security guards. "Tasuku, a little help here?"

It takes a while for him to remember he's no longer Talos. His eyes re-focus on her signature striped shirt and finally, Tasuku musters a nod. "She's with me."

They let Izumi go and Tasuku doesn't hold it against them for doing their job. He has lost track on the number of times his fans snuck in just to get his autograph where security isn't tight. Still, he hopes it doesn't trouble her. Her hair bounces about as she rushes over. "Phew, even with a pass I couldn't get through them. Anyway, thanks for inviting me! The play was really good, especially the lighting effects."

"Right. I knew you would notice it."

His smile returns. The two converse deeply, covering from technical to emotional aspects of Icarus play. Tasuku has been looking forward to hearing her feedback. Reflecting on the Director's pointers broadens his perspective and gets him on his toes.

"You really fit right in with your muscles. It's as if you came out from an actual Ancient Greek painting."

Moreover, he can't pinpoint why her praise embarrasses him. He should be used to such flatters from his fans by now. At the very least, he doesn't dislike it.

He continues losing himself in their discussion and her sparkling eyes. Suddenly, they lose its shine as if extinguished.

"Izumi? Of all people," the lead actress strides in. Her very presence sucks in all the warmth in the hallway. "Were you on stage?"

"Fuyukiko." Izumi mutters. She freezes from Fuyukiko's icy glare and Tasuku steps in, introducing her as his director. While many see Tasuku as intimidating, Fuyukiko is on another level. Her reputation as Ice Queen shouldn't be underestimated.

"Hmm, of course." Fuyukiko leaves a trail of overwhelming perfume behind. "Smart of you to make others act instead."

* * *

The following day, Tasuku heads over to the grocery store after practice. He isn't expecting to find Izumi pacing about at the potatoes section at the grocery store. Hesitating on throwing them into the basket no less!

Tasuku calls out. "Izumi?"

She glues her eyes onto his sport shoes and claims she wouldn't want to run after a heavy dinner afterwards.

Despite eating light in the end, her run lasts less than ten minutes. Normally, Tsumugi would point out Tasuku's running sessions are too tough, but the former also feel something else is affecting her. Tasuku sighs. Just what exactly was on her mind, weighing heavy enough to drag her down?

Eventually, Omi takes over the cooking duties, much to everyone's delight. Only a few people seem to catch on that the director isn't being herself so far.

When it's almost dinner time, Izumi isn't anywhere in sight. Tsumugi thins his lips, leaning in for Tasuku to hear after checking her room. "She didn't pick up her phone either. Could it be one of the seven mysteries again?"

Fortunately, they don't need to hold a thorough search throughout the dormitory for her, similar to the times she had gone missing with Hisoka and Azuma. Izumi scurries into the dining room, sitting across Tasuku.

He asks, "What happened?"

Scratching her head, Izumi says, "Sorry sorry. I was thinking what kind of curry to make tonight and then I realised it's already dinner time! Not to mention, Omi is on duty this week. Haha."

While everyone's laughter fades in the background, a pang of uneasiness fills his chest. He doesn't buy her twitching smile.

* * *

Unfortunately, Izumi's punctuality worsens.

On the way out for a run, Tasuku notices her sealed dinner on the dining table. The manager and parrot nosily hover over it. A nagging feeling spurns him towards them. Then, he blinks. Somehow, he has gotten used to the weird talking parrot.

Isuke says, "We were discussing the sets for the next play. She told me to go ahead first but she hasn't returned yet! She isn't answering my or Kamekichi's calls!"

"It," Tasuku squints at the parrot. "It has its own phone?"

Kamekichi chirps. "And where would I get the money for it, huh?"

Tasuku deepens his frown. Of course, Izumi wouldn't hear a bird's cry from here. Moreover, he doesn't want to question its main priorities.

Expelling a silent sigh, Tasuku tells them not to worry. He casts a glance at her dinner and quickly puts on his pair of running shoes that squeaks its way towards the theatre. It's one thing to be committed to work but not to the point of overexerting.

The chilly winds don't get to him, but strangely the auditorium does. The air conditioners and lights are still running. Izumi doesn't budge, fixated at the empty stage. Even as Tasuku stands beside her, her stare doesn't waver.

"Izumi," Tasuku says, "It's late."

She jolts and drops the stack of papers across the floor. Tasuku presses his lips. He should've been softer.

Both of them get on their knees, collecting the papers. They are indeed staging set-up sketches. Although, Tasuku notes she isn't holding any stationery. Has she spent hours daydreaming here?

Tasuku looks up and realises Izumi has stopped collecting. She resumes staring at the stage as if in a trance.

"Hey," he says, "You alright? You kept spacing out recently."

She jolts once more, flashing a weak smile. Slowly, she casts her eyes onto the floor. Shadows fall on her unreadable face. The papers in her shaky hands begin to wrinkle. "Do you think I belong on the stage?"

His eyes widen. Tasuku hasn't seen her this down before. Has she always been this small? Where do those eyebags come from? Is her voice this quiet and vulnerable? Is this the very same director that keeps her act together for every troupe?

Before he can answer, she tucks her fringe away and whispers, "My days on stage are over."

With that, they leave without uttering another word for what feels like the longest walk home ever.

* * *

After mulling over the night, Tasuku concludes that Ice Queen's words had affected her.

_"Were you on stage? ...of course not."_

That would explain Izumi's change in attitude since that night. Judging from those words, it seems that the ladies have known each other.

Tasuku stifles his yawn and closes the tabs on his phone pertaining to Fuyukiko. Jogging his memory, she was a diamond in the rough in her early teens that had a breakthrough after graduation. Now, her name is well known. Curiosity almost gets Tasuku checking out about himself, but he doesn't. He doesn't check about Izumi either, not that he could when she doesn't even have her own Wikia.

Sunset dyes everything orange, yet the colour brown sticks out. He closes his eyes for a bit, suddenly glad Hisoka isn't around. The latter might misunderstand it's acceptable to nap while working, not that Hisoka would care anyway. The brown colour lingers on his mind. Eventually, it morphs into Izumi's hair and eyes. The shine whenever she mentions curry and theatre aren't there.

"Oi, don't space out too."

Too? Tasuku snaps out and flinches. Sakyo's scowl is more glaring than the sun's.

"Sorry."

Sakyo taps his fingers against his own arm. His other hand slides the bag of tips from their street act inside his blazer. "Did something happen at Mioda Theatre?"

As expected, Sakyo is sharp on these things. Tasuku mirrors his folded arms. "The Icarus play went well, but Izumi met someone she used to know. They were surprised and convinced that it's only natural for Izumi to be off stage."

Sakyo tightens his grip, and Tasuku is certain it leaves redden marks underneath his coat. Heaving a sigh, Sakyo faces away from Tasuku. "Rest assured, I won't pry further nor do anything unnecessary."

Silence is filled with the passing cars and hype from random street acts as the two walks back home. Tasuku catches a whiff of curry from the cafe across, and his stomach dips. Without looking at the dish, he recognises the distinct green curry aroma, all thanks to Izumi's curry craze.

It has been four days since his last curry, surely it will not be his last. Although a hunch tells him if he doesn't do anything, his imagination might be a permanent reality check.

He will not let that happen.

Tasuku masks the worry in his voice. "Is there anything I can do for the director?"

Sakyo stops to face him. His piercing gaze is too intrusive, however, Tasuku doesn't shy away. Keeping a cool head despite the chills sliding down his back is a small feat for him.

"You know how passionate Tachibana is for the theatre, don't you?"

While reading up on actors or actresses isn't Tasuku's hobby, reading up on the theatres themselves is. "Mankai Company's previous director was her father."

"Good to read up about our company's history. However, I'm referring to someone's history."

Again, Tasuku is stumped. It's more evident now that knowing Izumi's past would be the key.

"Ask someone in Spring troupe." Sakyo feels for him. "They've seen her act before. I'm not going to spoonfeed you more than this."

"Why don't you," Tasuku considers for a moment on using the term 'comfort'. "Advise her this time around as well?"

"Watch your tone. The one most responsible for this in the first place should handle it to the end."

They remain still. A pang of guilt resurfaces in Tasuku's chest. It's true. If Tasuku hadn't invited her to the play, she wouldn't be like this.

Suddenly, Sakyo's gaze shifts. Tasuku follows his line of sight. Behind him, Sakado is merrily waving at them.

Tasuku relaxes his shoulders. Despite how unapproachable Sakyo is, he cares and is no doubt doing the same for Izumi in his own way. Of all people, Tasuku would understand that best. At the very least, he knows where to go now. He walks ahead of Sakyo, thanking for the advice.

"Takato."

Overhead, a train trundles past, eating the rest of Sakyo's words. However, guessing from reading his lips, he says, "I'm counting on you."

* * *

The lightning speed between Masumi jumping down his throat and welcoming him to his room at the mention of "About the director," and "Can you assist to answer some questions so I can help her?" is astounding. Tasuku can't help but think Masumi would even surpass him if the latter puts his mind and more effort into it.

Masumi says, "Her act is my favourite."

It couldn't be more obvious that Sakyo was talking about Izumi's number one fan. While it's Tasuku's first time in his room, and most likely the first time they are talking face to face, he sits near the coffee table as naturally as he could. Talking about non-theatre related topics gets him nervous, and he hopes they won't get off topic. Ah, he wishes Tsumugi is with him.

He chugs his energy drink as Masumi drones on about his affections for Izumi. Having enough, Tasuku speaks up, "So, she's a great actress then?"

"Uh," Tsuzuru stops typing on his PC. He scrunches his eyes together. "Hate to say this but far from it."

Spinning his chair to the side, Masumi re-adjusts his headphones. "Doesn't matter."

"What?" Tasuku blurts. How could anyone falls for a bad acting and calls it their favourite? "Oh, your infatuation with her."

Masumi swivels his chair towards Tasuku. His perpetual glare is getting annoying. Still, Tasuku holds onto the cushion; unlike the onsen trip, it wouldn't be wise to start a pillow fight here, not that he wants to.

Masumi says, "Wrong, it was her acting that caught my attention for eternity."

"Huh, so that's why you joined?" Tsuzuru scratches his chin. "Wait why am I surprised?"

"Director gave her all in the recruitment drives. She's the sole reason why the theatre remains standing."

"Hey, don't go forgetting Sakuya, Citron and me too."

Somehow, Tasuku finds talk of recruitment familiar, but he can't put his finger on it.

"All she needs is me as her Julius."

Tasuku inhales deeply, frowning. The cushion sinks in as he leans forward. "Wasn't it the Romeo and Julius street act?"

"Oh!" Abruptly, Tsuzuru stands up from his chair and it rolls backwards. "You and that rude guy! That means you've seen our street acts back then, even hers."

Masumi flashes red. "I still wanted to kill him."

A twinge of regret hits Tasuku. Although he tried to stop Haruto's harassment, he failed. This only reinforces his hatred for the God Troupe. Looking down, Tasuku apologises.

"Well, your performance as Raphael at God Troupe's own theatre no less sure showed him." Tsuzuru offers a small smile. "Masumi too, during that summer festival. Didn't he try to sabotage you guys with the wrong topic?"

Tasuku blocks out their words as Izumi's recital of Romeo's line comes to mind. While he kept his opinion to himself, he agreed that Izumi's acting was beyond awful. Not to mention the recent excuses she flings for her late meals are, too.

"It doesn't matter." Masumi's voice brings Tasuku back. "Even if her acting remains the same, her passion never dies."

Passion? Tasuku meets their softening gazes.

Tsuzuru bites down his smile. "Ah, well if you put it that way. It takes a lot of courage to act knowing that your skill isn't on par."

Back then, Tasuku looked back after obtaining the flyer she handed out. Despite the public humiliation, she stayed firm for her theatre just to chase Haruto off.

Tasuku tries to return the roommates' smiles, but he couldn't. Something isn't adding up.

Why are Fuyukiko's words affecting her now?

* * *

As days drag by, Izumi's forced smiles are getting more painful to watch. She pushes herself to engage in practice sessions, although most of the time, her feedback doesn't make sense. Tasuku couldn't remember the last time she even mentions curry anymore.

People begin to notice, yet nobody manages to cheer her up, at least from what Tasuku has seen. Whenever Tasuku meets Sakyo, the latter only narrows his eyes and nods. It's as if it's Tasuku's sole official duty to handle it.

Glancing at the sealed dinner, the usual trio exchanges a silent nod. Tasuku steels himself as he ties his shoelaces.

Tonight shall be the night.

* * *

Her voice rings out.

Quietly, Tasuku enters and spots Izumi standing near the stage, reciting a line he knows clearly from last week.

"Icarus."

His voice wipes the traces of her composure. Fortunately, she's not holding any papers this time. "Who's th- Tasuku?"

"Izumi." Tasuku goes down the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of her confidence again, but only to be met with fake laughter.

"Oh, it's time to go home. Time really flies!"

As she tries to run pass him, Tasuku grabs her cold and trembling arm.

Her gasp fills the auditorium.

He breaks eye contact. The fear in her eyes is too much. However, Tasuku doesn't let go. He doesn't want to hurt her further by prolonging this any longer. Softly, he says, "Izumi, it's okay to act it out on stage."

She shivers and mutters quickly, "Oh no, it's okay."

He towers over her small frame, searching for something to say. The absence of papers raises his eyebrows. "You memorised the lines."

Her cheeks tint pink. "Er, what about Tsumugi instead? I think he would make a cute Icarus-"

"I'm asking you."

She straightens her back. Her fringes slide down her face, veiling her eyes. Her voice grows quieter again. "You wouldn't want to watch me act."

What exactly is holding her back? Fear? Shyness? Tasuku knows he isn't the friendliest face around but with the way she reads out Icarus's lines, there's no doubt it has been on her mind since then. She's itching to act. "Hey, no one else is watching. I've seen you act before, and you won't get better if you don't practice."

Suddenly, she breaks free from his grip. Her strained voice envelops the theatre. "That's easy for you to say! You were one of the best in God Troupe, so of course you won't look bad!"

Their eyes widen and for a moment, Tasuku braces himself for her slap. Instead, Izumi lowers her hand and sprints off.

The slamming of the door renders him speechless. His sport shoes squeak against the carpet, but everything still sounds so loud. Reluctantly, he turns to the opposite direction to turn off the lights, not before throwing another lingering gaze at his hand.

* * *

Tasuku couldn't sleep.

Her frightened expression stays on his mind. He tosses and turns. Reading his scripts only jumble his head even more, and it's too late for a run.

"What's wrong?" his roommate asks, "You keep on checking your phone a lot these nights."

Tasuku locks his phone. The emitted light cast on his ceiling disappears. "Tsumugi, go back to sleep."

"Is it about Izumi?"

Tasuku rests a hand over his eyes as if shielding from Tsumugi's sharp eyes. The brown images are haunting him and he resigns to it. "Somehow, I've upset her."

There's something soothing about Tsumugi's hums accompanied by the soft aircon whirring. Tasuku's worries continue to spill and by the end of it, he feels thirsty. More importantly, his chest feels lighter. "She wants to act it out, what's stopping her?"

After letting out a long sigh, comfortable silence hangs in the air. Tasuku supposes Tsumugi might have fallen asleep.

"Why are you trying so hard to help her?"

Or not.

Tasuku's bed creaks. Before he knows it, he spouts Sakyo's name, only to be interrupted. Tsumugi says, "You know Sakyo would take over if you leave it to him."

"It's-"

"Or is this your way to repay the theatre? By taking care of the director?"

"Tsumugi, if you continue to talk like that I'll get angry." Tasuku clenches his pillow. He could feel the lingering half-moons marking on his palm. "While I do wish to repay the theatre, that's not really it. Out of everyone here, I'm the main reason why she was hurt in the first place. Moreover... you know the second reason."

"That you love her?"

A loud thud is heard. Tasuku holds onto his head and glares at the ceiling. "Oi, don't joke around, pushing my buttons like that."

Soon enough, Tsumugi's chuckles fill the room, much to Tasuku's annoyance. In between his laughter and deep breaths, Tsumugi says, "Sorry! I couldn't help it. I know your limits though, so don't worry, Taachan."

Tasuku rubs his head, unsure whether a headache is coming. "Tsumu, please."

"But wow, you even spoke to Masumi and Tsuzuru by yourself. You're really serious." Tasuku pictures his cheeky, wide smile. Tsumugi's lucky there's a partition separating them. "Hmm, why don't you act it out together?"

"Oh? So you're leaving it to me to comfort her as well."

"Well, fixing things is your speciality." Tsumugi resumes his chuckles. "I kid, I kid! But I'm sure if it's you, it'll work out."

Hiding his face underneath his pillow, Tasuku's scoffs are muffled. "Why so?"

"It's bothering you a lot because it's reminding you of us, right? Talk it out like you did with me."

Waves of relief washes over him. Tsumugi understands him after all. Tasuku's phone lights up and with bleary eyes, he sees Tsumugi sending a cheeky smiling emoji surrounded with flowers.

"I'm going to bed."

"This was better than doing sit-ups until you fall asleep, right?"

Tasuku closes his eyes and rests his hand on his chest. It no longer aches. Drifting off to sleep, he says, "Thanks, Tsumu."

* * *

While inviting Izumi to another play seems far-stretched, Tasuku and Tsumugi invite her for lunch in their room instead. One that she possibly couldn't refuse.

She gulps audibly at the instant cup noodles. The excuse of Tsumugi having a sudden urgent errand and trapping Izumi into agreeing to eat his share of noodles actually works. Her first mistake is falling for his puppy eyes and admitting she hasn't eaten yet.

On the couch, Tasuku fiddles with the chopsticks. He takes in the aroma of white curry and her squirming in front of him. "That Tsumugi... thanks for eating here Izumi."

A peal of polite laughter escapes her lips. "That's okay, I don't want food to go to waste. Tsumugi is right that Sakyo would be furious if he finds out you're eating junk food in your room!"

Yet, both of them aren't budging. She looks so distant and distracted. Tasuku swears he could hear Sakyo breathing down his neck if he screws this up again. "Your ramen will turn cold."

"Ah," Izumi picks up her chopsticks. "Sorry. You didn't have to wait for me."

"I'm fine. Cold ramen is my favourite." He offers a small smile from her puzzled look. "You have been eating cold food lately, I thought you would understand."

She goes rigid and he quickly adds, "Well, in short, it reminds me of the times Tsumugi and I kept practising late until we forgot our meals."

"... I can see that."

The slurping and sipping fill the silence. Tasuku studies her expressionless face. Is she mad they are eating non-authentic curry? "It doesn't compare to your curry, but I hope you like it."

She shakes her head. Her chopsticks are put away. "It's fine. I better get going."

"Wait." Tasuku stands up. "I have a favour to ask. An improv. It's for one of my roles."

Their gazes meet and break in seconds. He bows his head, ignoring the loud thudding in his head. "You can just sit there, facing the other way. It will only take a while, please?"

Her nods elicit his sigh of relief. As she turns around, Tasuku carries the coffee table to Tsumugi's side. Discreetly, he also takes a bag from his table. Looming behind her, Tasuku opens the bag and clips the familiar wings on her back.

"T-Tasuku?"

The wings envelop her and hide her face. He brushes his hand across the soft feathers. Slipping into character, Tasuku says jovially, "Icarus, I don't blame you for not recognising your father's disciple. You were only a kid when he pushed me off the cliff."

"What? Wait, these wings."

"Your wings melted because you flew too close to the sun. You let your pride blind you and defy your father's warning."

She lowers her head, stroking her wings in silence. Tasuku adds on, "You have fallen, but in return, you are an angel with permanent wings. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I... I can't," Izumi mutters. "I can't be in the same world as my father. It's different."

"That won't do, Icarus! You have to be ready to give up things to accomplish your goals."

"Give up..."

"But you are not Icarus." His voice returns to normal and she raises her head. He sits down, his back leaning on her wings. "Tachibana Izumi. You are Mankai Company's director, the one and only precious director, so please rely on me more."

His cheeks prickle from the heat. He swallows, tasting the lingering curry. Izumi isn't moving nor saying anything, yet he continues to wait.

"... Director, huh?" she shifts slightly. He could feel her weight on him. "But you are right, Tasuku. Right now, I want Mankai Company to flourish. I have to abandon my dreams of being an actress. I already did."

He grits his teeth, sensing the sorrow laced in her voice. "... Sorry. I thought acting out would make it easier to convey. But it's only troubling you."

She shakes. Is she laughing? "That's so like you Tasuku. You even broke character for me, thank you."

His sigh envelops the room. He throws a glance over his shoulders and he could only see the wings. His Raphael wings. "The wings you're wearing, it's thanks to you that I got to wear them. Because of God Troupe, I thought wouldn't get to act in Veludo anymore. I wanted to repay you for it."

"So you gave me wings not just for Icarus, but for me too? By that logic, if I got better, you would consider your debt repaid and leave Mankai Company?"

"Oi, that's not what I meant!" Tasuku scoffs, although the corner of his mouth tips upwards from her playful tone. "Look, I'm really bad at talking, but I'm not willing to let it end on a bad note like what happened with Tsumugi again. Don't just keep it in. Talk it out."

"... You kept these wings all this while?"

"No. I asked Yuki where he stored it. He was wary but Tsumugi stepped in, saying I wanted to wear it for play practice."

She shakes again. She could probably imagine Yuki scowling and calling him a theatre muscle nerd. "I see, thank you."

It sounds like Izumi moves her feet. Her weigh now fully leaning on him. "You see, I couldn't improve my acting no matter how much I practised. I couldn't leave my mark as an actor, but I can sure do my part as a director. That's what I convinced myself. When Masumi told me my acting inspired him to start acting, I was more than satisfied with that. However, seeing her face, it reminded me of that day my teacher told me to quit. Back then, Fuyukiko and I were the same. We struggled with acting, but unlike me, she managed to breakthrough. Seeing her now, it reminded me deep inside, I still wanted to act. A part of me still wishes I could be on stage.

Right now, you guys are my priority. Sorry, I must have worried everyone. The very least I can do is to get my act together, at least as a director."

Silence seeps in again. Tasuku's mouth parts and gently breaks it. "You belong on the stage."

"Eh?"

"Be it backstage or the stage itself, you belong there." Tasuku closes his eyes and scratches his neck. "I'm just answering your question from last time."

Izumi sniffs. "Tasuku..."

"For what it's worth, directing seems like real hard work, I couldn't do it. And, well, if you have time," he wipes the sweat forming on his forehead. "Why don't you join me during midnight practices again?"

"Oh? Oh yeah, I remembered you were practising late at night when I couldn't sleep that time."

"Act with me. Just the two of us. Having a partner will help me practice better too."

She grows quiet. "Well, if you don't mind me, then maybe on some nights."

Tasuku opens his eyes with a smile. Without looking, he's certain Izumi is smiling too. He did it. Yet, somehow he doesn't want to move. It feels very comfortable.

Eventually, she says, "I better get going now."

Luckily, Tasuku turns around in time to catch her from falling. The wings are too heavy for her. He says, "Hey, remember you can rely on me."

Fallen feathers flutter about. Her gaze is as soft as them. "Thanks, Tasuku, for lifting me up."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Tasuku's initial SSR story (Fantasista) made me realise he and Izumi would make a great pair! (Also I listened to his voice for the first time in the beach event, wow he sounds great. Thanks for being my first level 100 event card.)  
> 2\. I hope we can learn more about Izumi's past! Knowing her past friends and enemies would be great. ;u;  
> 3\. Ahhh I tagged misumi instead of masumi earlier, sorry!  
> 4\. I mispelled sakoda's name orz, fixed it!  
> 5\. Thanks for reading!


End file.
